A Favour between Friends
by justkeeptyping
Summary: Some people call it blackmail. Some people call it flattery. Some people call it being helpful. Jerome Clarke calls it a favour, just a little favour between 'friends' what could possibly go wrong? Adopted story, thanks to 'balfies'
1. Chapter 1

**I shouldn't be writing this, I need to update House of Supers, Untold Feelings of Jerome Clarke, Jara Drabbles, Dad, The Clarkes…and this is just going to add to this list. Yikes**

**Adopted (with permission of course) from the amazing 'balfies' excellent writer, who unfortunately has outgrown house of Anubis. **

**But for all those who haven't, please**

**Enjoy**

Mara sighed. Here she was, alone in school. All alone. She tucked her chair into the desk a little further, adding another sentence to her already too long essay. Everyone else was back at the house, as she should be. But…what was for her there? So see Mick and Amber flirting? To see Jerome and Alfie pranking? Fabian and Nina hiding secrets? Joy and Patricia having a movie marathon? No thanks, she preferred her school books. They could never leave her.

But after another two hours, she faced facts. She would have to face the real world eventually. She packed away her stuff, and slung her back over her shoulder, placing the essay onto Mrs Andrews desk, with a little post it note that read _I finished it, thank you for letting me submit it before the due date, Mara Jaffray _Yes, it made her look like a massive teacher's pet, but that wasn't the intention. She was just…overly eager. She stepped out into the empty corridors, and let her pumps click against the tiled floor, and she wondered whether Mr Sweet was still in his office, she could have a discussion with him about the next school rep meeting-

"Hello," came a voice. Mara jumped, spinning around to see Jerome leaning against the lockers. And she could have sworn he wasn't there before. "Ah, Mara Jaffray," he said silkily, emphasising the last syllable of her name, in a way no one else had done before. But that's because Jerome had personality. "Just the person I've been meaning to talk too!"

The fact he wanted to speak to her unnerved her, made her mind race with all the possible reasons why. But of course, it didn't stop the fact that she noticed his poor grammar, _Just the person whom I've been meaning to talk to _She corrected to herself. Then she realised he was still staring at her, eyes widened slightly "Why did you want to talk to me?" she blurted out.

"My darling Mara, you are looking excellent today." He said, ignoring her question completely.

"What do you want, Jerome?" she persisted with a sigh.

"Why do you think I want anything? Am I not allowed to compliment you?"

Mara shifted her weight to her other foot and raised her eyebrow. "Your voice is low. You always want something when your voice is low. What is it?"

"Well," he grinned, eyes sparkling "You are an observant saucy minx, aren't you?" he clasped his hands together in delight. "I was just thinking it would be divine if whenever young Alfie and I were accused of something, the blame wouldn't fall on us, so I was wondering whether you knew someone who had a high standing with the teachers? Someone who could otherwise occupy them for a few minutes? Make them talk about something else? Someone about yea tall?" he motioned with his hand level with the top of her head, "who has an impeccable record on her side as well as a pretty face and holds the unfortunate position of student rep?"he explained, piercing blue eyes flickering down to her blazer collar, where the school rep badge was worn proudly. "I trust you have a more reputable standing with the teachers than moi," he said, placing a hand on his chest with a smile.

"Jerome…" she warned, frowning "Where are you going with this?"

"It's very simple. If they talk to you about anything going astray and mention my name, do be helpful and tell them it wasn't me, would you?" he simpered with a shrug. Stepping towards her. Mara raised a suspicious dark eyebrow.

"Why? What are you and Alfie planning to do?" and it almost made her sad. You could always just assume that Jerome and Alfie would be doing something together. Lewis and Clarke. How come she didn't have someone like that?

"What makes you think we're planning anything at all, Mara dear?" he asked, with a smile. Stepping forward again, so he was only a metre away from her. "It's a precaution I've decided to take early on this term. Generally I don't get caught, but on the occasions my parents have been notified of my…" for the first time, the handsome blond hesitated

"Wrongdoings?" Mara filled in.

"Let's call them extracurricular activities and leave it at that shall we?" he winked at her, and she tried to stop the blood rushing to her cheeks. It was so rare for anyone to speak to her the way he was. "On the occasions my parents have found out what I'm doing with the educational services they've grudgingly paid for…well, let's just say they haven't exactly been supportive."

Mara rolled her eyes, smiling for the first time since their encounter. Knowing Jerome, he was understating everything. But she really didn't want to press him for any details he wasn't comfortable sharing. He caught her smile, and so continued

"So…I can trust you to shift any blame on my shoulders, Miss Perfect Student Rep?" he asked, offering a sweet smile.

"Why should I help you? Wait, no, better question: what are you going to do?"

"If I don't tell you, you can react naturally if you're confronted by a suspicious teacher. And you should help me because you're the student rep and I am a student in need of representation."

Mara sighed "Three times, Jerome. I'll save you three times. But no more, okay?"

"Mara you're an angel!" he said, grasping her into a quick hug that stopped her heart beating. "And as a form of short-term repayment, I'll give you fair warning, the maths corridor toilets are not an advisable place to visit."

"What have you- never mind. I won't ask." She said, surrendering her arms. Jerome laughed softly, he had got what he wanted, and he slid his hands into his pockets. Mara met his dancing crystalline eyes and laughed, breaking the silence- it had been too long since either of them had spoken, and her laugh was out of place. Jerome coughed, and twisted a few degrees to the left as if making out to leave.

"I should, um, go," he said, jabbing his thumb behind him. "Places to go, people to confuse, you know."

"Yeah. Well, not the confusing people part, but, um…" Mara trailed off.

"Well, bye," Jerome said, "and thanks."

Mara raised a hand farewell, then turned around. She walked a few steps before she realised she was headed in the wrong direction. She pivoted, pointing her finger towards the common room, as if reminding herself of her destination. Jerome seemed to have done the same thing; they passed each other on the staircase.

"Wrong direction," he mumbled.

"Likewise."

They each gave the other a fleeting smile, and then continued on their respective paths. Mara closed her eyes once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Way to go, awkward," she muttered to herself, shaking her head, hair swishing as she walked down the corridor, face burning.

**Review? Maybe? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome's mind was reeling. He walked through the busy corridors, but wasn't concentrating, people moved to accommodate him, he was after all, Jerome Clarke. But something was on his mind, Mara…that little brainiac who kept her head down, her nose stuck in a book…he couldn't quite figure her out. Maybe there was more to her. And almost as if the world decided to make his life slightly easier, he heard her voice. He stopped immediately, pressing his back against the wall of the classroom door, listening in.

"N-No, Mr Sweet." Mara smiled "I…I-I know for a fact that Jerome and Alfie were at home, they couldn't have rigged the fountains,"

"Are you absolutely sure, Mara?" Mr Sweet frowned "Because I have no idea who it could possibly be-"

"I used one last week, and they have been acting out," she suggested weakly, "Perhaps it was just a bad coincidence that they all….went off …at…the same time…" Jerome smiled from outside the door, she was an absolutely terrible liar, but it was the thought that counted, and the teachers would never doubt Mara Jaffray.

"She's right," Mrs Andrews nodded, pursing her lips "There's also been a problem with the plumbing upstairs," Mara nodded as if she knew what she were talking about.

"Very well then," Mr Sweet sighed, straightening his bow tie "Thank you Mara, wouldn't want to wrongly accuse someone," the three of them laughed. Mara watched nervously as the two teachers walked out. She whirled around in the empty classroom, taking deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down.

"Nicely done, Jaffray," he called. She spun around, her skirt twirling and hair flying, she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh Jerome! Thank goodness, I need to talk to you- I don't think I can do this, I mean, if it's gonna be this stressful every ti-"

"Relax Mara," he grinned, "It gets easier." He had to laugh at the look of shock on her face.

"I don't want it to get easier!" she shrieked. He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets.

"A deal is a deal Mara,"

"Right," she sighed "I promised…" she looked up at him, and her eyes widened in realisation "But! You! Are Jerome Clarke! And you accept trades!" she poked him in the chest triumphantly. Jerome grinned, this was a different side to her, a bolder side, a happier side, he liked it.

"Indeed I do," he said, waiting for more

"So how about, instead of lying to teachers, because facing facts, I suck at it," they both laughed lightly "How about…I…do your dishes-"

"Trixie's doing that one," he nodded "Lost a bet, the poor thing,"

"Um…I don't know, what do you need?"

"Hmmm…" Jerome pondered it for a moment "Well….there's this concert I want to see on Thursday, I could use some help distracting Victor." He offered. He watched her think it over.

"I can do that," she shook his hand, picking up her bag. Jerome's hand tingled slightly "Want to go to lunch?"

He wanted to say yes more than he could ever remember wanting to say yes in his entire life. But just as he opened his mouth to do so, he remembered "I…can't. I have to meet Alfie,"

Mara smiled kindly "That's fine. See you in History,"

**Line Break**

Jerome sat on his bed, back against the headboard, his knees up, with his journal resting on it. As he wrote _She's appeared out of nowhere. I've known her for years and only now am I realising that there's so much more to her than I realised. I would write her name, but if someone ever does get their hands on this…I would be done for. She's bright, and funny, and surprisingly bold. With a sense of humour. JC_

He closed the journal, no one knew he wrote one, not even Alfie. He locked it with a key, then typed in the four letter number code, and then the voice activated password, and then another padlock. He placed it into the bottom drawer, locking that to, wearing the key on a piece of string around his neck. There was a knock on his door

"Come in," he called, swinging over to sit on the end of his bed. The door opened and she immediately had his attention "Hello Jaffray," he grinned

"Hi," she smiled, closing the door behind her "I was wondering if you'd like to tell me the plan for you to go sneaking out? Or are you busy?" Jerome looked around the room…and realised he was alone. He was all alone, he didn't know where Alfie was, in fact, he hadn't even asked.

"I've got time," he pushed it to the back of his mind, moving over and patting the space beside her, pulling out his prank/escape book. "You're gonna be so amazed by this,"

Mara met his eyes and smiled "I bet,"

**Review?**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Loving the reviews, getting kinda swamped at the moment, I think I'm gonna have to end a story or two…**

**Enjoy!**

"Dancing?" Jerome repeated, just to check if he'd heart right. "You are joking right Miss Robinson?"

"No," Miss Robinson shook her head "Sorry to disappoint Jerome," she sighed "But this school needs a little more…umpth! And I think, if you call get into pairs, boys with girls please, and preformed to your peers, it would show you all what a brilliant thing dancing is,"

"But I don't dance!" Patricia called "I don't want to dance-"

"You will after this!" Miss Robinson smiled enthusiastically and Patricia rolled her eyes. "Now quickly, into pairs, or I'll put you into some myself!" immediately, everyone scurried around.

Jerome leaned against the wall, watching to see who would be left behind, but Mara popped up in front of him and she smiled "Would you like to be partners?" she asked hesitantly. Jerome swallowed

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," _Mostly because lately I've been feeling strange whenever you stand so close _Like she was right now. He could smell her, chocolate and strawberries, and he wanted to get closer. But he was Jerome Clarke, and that would be weird.

"Alright," she nodded, tapping Mick on the shoulder. He agreed happily. And Jerome suddenly regretted his decision. Patricia was with Eddie, Nina with Fabian, Mara with Mick, Amber with Alfie.

Jerome pushed off the wall and headed towards Joy "Alright?" he asked. Joy smiled up at him.

"It'll be fine Jerome, I'm not here the day of the performance, so neither of us will have to perform,"

"Oh Mercer," he ran a hand through his hair "You are brilliant,"

**Line Break**

"Are you sure?" Mara pulled at the end of her red shirt "Right now?"

"Mara, you can do it," he whispered, nodding. "Just distract him, I only need five minutes, okay? Five minutes to sneak out?" his eyes burned into hers. And she swallowed nervously, nodding. She jogged up the steps, knocking on Victor's door. Jerome ran into the laundry room, out the back door, and into the garden, he positioned himself outside Victors Office's Window, ready to catch the key that should come flying through, so that he would be able to get back in, as Victor was patrolling the girls' corridor tonight, something about not trusting Nina, so he needed to get in himself.

Sure enough, a loud "Sorry!" emitted, and the key tumbled out the window, he caught it and whistled. There was silence for a moment, before a door banged shut. Mara crept out into the night to him "Did you get it?" she whispered. He smiled at her, the stars glinting above them

"Nice work Jaffray, did he see the key go?"

"No, he thinks it was my bracelet," she nodded, tucking some hair back. And suddenly, it was awkward again "Um…so…have fun at the concert," she clasped her hands together and turned back to the door. Jerome watched after her, wanting to say something, but not knowing what.

**Line Break**

"I don't understand why you couldn't ask me to help distract Victor," Alfie grumbled while they ate breakfast "I thought we were best mates,"

"We are," Jerome struggled to explain "Only…you tend to get carried away when distracting," Alfie dropped his fork, looking offended. Jerome rolled his eyes, laughing, taking a bite of his toast. "Where's Mara this morning?" he asked Patricia. Patricia took a sip of orange juice

"She and Mick are practising their routine- I think this might be the first time she fails a class."

"Can't she dance?" Alfie asked

"No, she can dance. But Mick-"

"Will learn." Mara said firmly, walking into the room. Patricia's eyes widened.

"Yeah, of course he will! I was just saying to Jerome-"

"Hey!" Jerome cried "Don't bring me into this Trixie." He stood up and walking into the kitchen with Mara. He whispered into her ear, whilst reaching into the fridge, so that no one could see. "Thanks so much for last night, I totally owe you one,"

"You owe me one for lying to Mr Sweet," she reminded. He side hugged her, but yanked his arm away immediately, as he felt tingles shoot up every nerve in his body. She didn't notice.

"Y-Yeah," he managed shakily. "I'll pay you back though," he nodded "Whenever the great Mara Jaffray actually ever needs something from someone else."

**Shorter chapter, I know, but I AM TIRED!**

**I love you all!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Alfie and Jerome looked at each other as soon as they heard the knock at their door. It was very unlikely that they would get visitors this early on a Saturday morning, everyone knew that this was the time that they planned their pranks, and if anyone was ever caught spying, Lewis and Clarke would make their lives unlivable.

"Did you invite someone, Alfie?" Jerome asked in a slight high-pitched voice. Alfie shook his head, frowning at the door as if somehow he could look through it. Jerome sighed, getting off his bed, and unlocking the lock at the top, the bottom, twisting one to the left, and unlocking the main. Even then when he opened the door, the little chain only allowed him to see a part of who was out there. It was all he needed. "Mara?" he asked in shock, as if he wasn't sure it was really her. He slid the chain undone and let her step inside. Alfie immediately turned their notebook over, so she couldn't see it, not that Mara cared anyway.

"Dude!" Alfie cried in dismay, but Jerome waved him off, watching Mara curiously

"Calm down Alf," he scoffed "Mara's our little look out," his eyebrows rose as he watched her, and when he reached her eyes he seemed surprised to find that she was analysing him as well. "What is it you need, Jaffray?" he called, jogging her out of it.

Mara smiled, smoothing down her top "Remember when you said you'd pay me back?" Jerome's heart immediately dropped, he knew it. He had to be careful when he gave away promises like that, but being around the intelligent dwarf made him careless. "Well, I have a favour I'd like to cash in,"

"A favour between friends," he managed through gritted teeth and Mara smiled. Alfie laughed, getting up and patting Mara on the back.

"Way to go, little M!" he cheered "I don't think I've ever seen someone get dirt on Jerome, nice," he walked out, shutting the door behind him. Mara frowned at the dark boy, before turning back to Jerome with hopeful eyes.

"Well…Mick's hurt his leg, which means he won't be performing on Tuesday," she said, Jerome nodded slightly

"Yeah?"

"So…I need a new dance partner,"

The internal struggle lasted about two seconds. But it was painful. One side screaming, yes, yes, this is your chance, you turned her down the first time, now life is finally on your side for once, say yes, this is it. And the other side screamed, Jerome, you don't dance, don't be ridiculous, remember how happy you were when you and Joy made that deal? And as soon as Joy entered his mind, he was focused "Sorry Jaffray, you know I'm paired up with Joy-"

"She let me in on your little…scheme," Mara grinned victoriously, and Jerome found himself very attracted to this side of her. Scheming and dodging the usual. Very…Clarke. "So, will you be my partner?"

Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "I can't deny you, Jaffray," he murmured, almost laughing at how her face lit up. "Why are you so pleased?"Mara's face burned, "What?" he pressed.

Mara met his eyes, with her sparkling brown ones "Well, I know it's mean…but now I know I'll pass the class!"

**Line Break**

"R-right." Jerome managed, trying to stay cool, and act calm, and be collected. Of course, he was failing. He and Mara stood in the dance studio, in front of the massive mirror all along one wall. Mara was wearing a flowery skirt and a white shirt, and Jerome was in tight black jeans and a green jumper. But of course is not what they would be wearing for the actual performance.

"And then you put this hand on my waist," Mara instructed, pulling his right hand forward to sit on the right side of his hip. She was positioned in front of him, and was examining how they looked in the mirror. Jerome stood taller than her, and he hoped she couldn't see the very very very light, but still there, blush on his cheeks. "Hmm…how does that look?"

Jerome forced himself to look at their reflection. And he had to face facts. They looked great together. "F-fine,"

"Yay," Mara smiled to herself "And then you take my hand," she twined her fingers with his, and he knew then. He knew at that moment, that he had a crush on Mara Jaffray. It wasn't her words, or her actions, or how she looked, which were all brilliant qualities of hers…it was the fact that when she touched him, when she held his hand, he wanted to stay like that forever. It sent him reeling. "And spin out," he flicked his arm and she spun around, skirt twirling with her, "And spin back," he spun her back a little too forcefully and she stumbled, looking up at him, much much to close. Her hand on his chest, and his cool breath fanning down onto her face. "R-right." Now it was her turn to stumble.

Jerome smiled charmingly at her, and he leaned down, when the door opened and they both pulled away from each other faster than thought possible. "H-Hey Fabian," Mara greeted, dashing past him and out of the door. Jerome sighed, watching her leave. Fabian frowned

"Weird,"

"What's weird?" Jerome snapped, running a hand harshly through his hair, not understanding anything.

"You…dancing…with…Mara. When Joy told me I was sure she was lying…but I guess she wasn't," he managed, then he seemed to realise that Mara had gone. "Why did Mara leave?"

"Because I didn't do the spin right," he lied, storming out. Fabian blinked in confusion.

**Short I know, but I'm tired, and….you know…life. Xxxx**

**Review?**

**x**


End file.
